Debora McGarrett
Debora "Deb" McGarrett was the sister of HPD Detective John McGarrett and also the aunt to Steve McGarrett, Mary McGarrett and great aunt to Joan McGarrett. Pre-Series After the death of his wife, John McGarrett sent his children away to the mainland, Aunt Deb took in Mary and raised her. Deborah McGarrett gave up a promising potential career as a singer in order to raise Mary. Season 4 In Ha'uoli La Ho'omoaika'i,' '''Steve answers his front door and finds Aunt Deb there. He surprised to see her and pulls her into a hug. Deb wishes him a Happy Thanksgiving and Steve asks what is she doing here. She says it's been years since she's seen him and she figured it's high time she paid him a visit. Steve tells her she looks fantastic, she then tell him to let her have a look at him. She laughs and points out a little bit of grey hair Steve is growing and says it makes him look very distinguished. His tattoos though, not so much. Mary comes into the living area with Joan to see where Steve got to. She surprised to see Deb. Deb is happy to see Mary and her little lamb and hugs the both of them. Mary says she didn't know she was coming, she then asks Steve if he knew Deb was coming. Steve says no he didn't. Deb says it's so great to see the three of them, and says they should sit down and catch up. But Steve says they can't as Mary and him are in the middle of a culinary crisis. Mary says they screwed up the turkey and that its still frozen. Aunt Deb says that she got there just in time then. Steve then has to leave for work and asks Deb if she can handle to turkey. She says they've got it covered and for him to go. Deb, Mary and Joan then go to the local butcher to see about getting another turkey for dinner. The butcher tells them they've got to be kidding as it's Thanksgiving but he'll go out back and have a look. Joan then begins to fuss, Mary tries to settle her but is unable to do so. Deb takes her, and Joan settles quickly. Mary looks on in awe and says that Deb is some kind of baby whisperer and asks her to send some of that her way. Mary the confides to Deb that she feels like she's in over her head and she's got no clue what's she doing. Deb tells her that she was winging it the whole time when she was raising Mary and it was scary. Being a mum is the hardest job in the world, but she couldn't think of anyone that was better suited for it then Mary. Mary's got a big heart, she smart and all she has to do is love Joan with everything she's got and she'll be fine. The butcher then comes back with what looks like the runt of the little when it comes to turkeys. When Deb complains, he just points out that next time they should plan ahead. Deb sarcastically thanks him of this sage advice and the trio leaves. Later in the day, Steve has to pick up Deb from HPD lock up, she had been arrested. When Steve arrives he asks her if she's okay, which she says she's fine. Steve then asks her if she wants to tell him what happened. She tells Steve that she needed some “grass” and how was she supposed to know that the guys she was buying from was narc. She then says she won't even be in lock up if those fascists at the dispensary had taken her card. Steve is very confused on what Deb is telling him. Steve then asks her why does she have a medical marijuana card. She tells him she has cataracts. Steve knows she lying and tells her so. Deb then sits down and says this wasn't how she wanted to tell him this. Deb the explains her situation and symptoms she had before going to the doctor. The doctor ran a bunch of tests and found a tumor in her brain. Steve asks her how bad it is, to which Deb says it's quite bad. Steve is in shock, he sits down beside her and asks her what's the plan, and the course of treatment. Deb tells him there is none, it's to far along. Steve doesn't believe, but Deb says she's gone through all the treatment options with the doctors and they told her it would work so she hasn't done anything. Steve tells her that she can't give up and that she has to fight this. Deb tell him to listen to her, she doesn't want to spend whatever time she's got left in a hospital, getting pumped full of poison and feeling crappy all the time. Steve accepts her choice. He then figures out that's why she came to visit, to come say goodbye to them, Deb just nods. She then tells him he can't tell his sister just yet, which Steve that isn't fair to ask of him. But Deb says that she's going to do it, but she wants to find the right time to do so. She then tells him to go back to work, she doesn't want any special treatment so she going to get booked. Steve reluctantly agrees and says he'll send someone to pick her up when she's done. Deb says to make sure he's good looking, she then tells Steve it's going to be alright. Deb is leaving police station, when Catherine comes up to her and introduces herself as Steve’s friend. Deb doesn't believe that for a second and they both laugh. Catherine tells her that Steve has asked her to take her back to Steve's place, Deb asks if Steve told her anything else. Catherine pauses before saying she is so sorry to hear about her illness. Deb then says she's not ready to back yet, Catherine asks her where she wants to go. Deb asks Catherine to take her to the most beautiful place on the island. Catherine says she knows just the place. Catherine takes Deb to a beautiful deserted beach. While there Deb says to Catherine that she's figures Catherine is going to be around for awhile and asks her to make sure Mary and Steve stay close once she's gone. They'll need each other even if they don't admit it. Catherine says she promises and Aunt Deb thanks her. That night Deb greets Steve, Danny, Chin and Grover as they return from meeting the president. When Danny asks about the turkey, Deb apologizes and says Mary and her couldn't find a turkey big enough to feed everyone but she says Kamekona has offered to make shrimp casserole instead. As the group disagree about that for dinner, Steve says that he knew this would happen and he has a back up plan. Deb the pulls Steve aside and tells him she has spoken to Mary about her condition and she really thinks that Mary needs her brother right now. As Steve goes outside to comfort Mary, Deb watches them through the glass door. Turns out Steve's back up plan is to have dinner at the La Mariana Tiki Bar. Steve also set it up so that Nicky "The Kid" Demarco comes up to their table and asks Deb to sing the crowd a song. As she's pulled towards the stage, Deb tells Steve she's going to kill him. Steve just blows her a kiss and everyone cheers and claps. Deb dedicates the song to her little ohana. Season 5 In Ka Hana Malu, Steve greets Deb as she exits a cruise ship. When she spots Steve she rushes towards him and hugs him tightly. Before Steve can speak at all, Deb says that she doesn’t know where his mother is. Steve is confused, but Deb says that Mary called her and told her that she doesn’t know where Doris is either. Deb apologizes, but Steve says it’s okay. He then asks about her trip, he wants to know how it was and if it was good. Deb says it was amazing. She was a little worried because she booked after her last round of chemo and wasn’t sure if she’d be up for the trip, but she says the sea air was just what she needed. She tells Steve that the treatments were rough, but her tumor in her brain is now half the size it was. Steve tells her she looks great. Deb points out that a little makeup and a good wig can hide anything. Steve says he’s glad she decided to fight back. Deb says that he can thank Leonard for that, as he’s the one that talked he into doing the treatments. She then calls Leonard over, he was offering legal advice to another passenger. Steve notices what he’s doing and says he thought Leonard was a retired shop teacher and asks why is he handing out legal advice. Deb says Leonard just likes to be helpful. Deb introduces Leonard to Steve, Steve says it’s nice to meet him and welcomes him to Hawaii. Deb smiles as Leonard says he finally made it to paradise. As the three of them are walking towards the car, Leonard asks Deb when is she going to tell Steve the good news. Steve asks what news, Deb stops walking and turns around to face Steve. She tells Steve the short version - Leonard popped the question and she said yes, then holds up her left hand to show Steve her engagement ring. Steve is shocked and confused, he says they’ve only been dating a couple of months, why the rush.Deb laughs and points out between the two of them, there isn’t much time left for them, they’ve got no time to waste. Leonard then says that Deb is the one for him. Steve then asks if they’re going to have a nice long engagement. Deb says plans are made, and they’re tying the knot the next day at 6pm. Steve then tries to pull the Mary card, but Deb says that Mary has already given her blessings for the marriage. Steve then gets a phone call, Deb tells Leonard that Steve has to work and they’ll make their own way to their hotel. Deb and Leonard are escorted up through headquarters by Danny, who says he caught them trying to bust through security. Deb says sorry for dropping in unexpectedly but they were at the courthouse across the street getting their marriage license and they thought they’d come over and say hi. Steve says he’s glad they did, Danny says he’s glad too. Leonard then offers to buy Steve lunch, Deb says she’d love for her two favorite guys to get to know each other better. Steve says he’d love to, but he’s in the middle of a case at the moment. Lou comes over with something about the case, and Deb asks if would be able to come to her wedding. Lou says he wouldn’t miss it for the world. Steve is needed back on the case, so Deb and Leonard show themselves out. Deb is sitting outside Kamekona Shrimp truck, waiting for Steve. Kamekona comes over and offers her some lunch. Deb thanks him, but says she already had lunch and can’t eat anymore. Steve comes up to her table and says to Kamekona that he’ll take the shrimp lunch but Kamekona denies him the chance to buy the dish. Kamekona walks off and Steve sits down with Deb. Deb asks Steve if everything is okay, as he sounded pretty serious on the phone. Steve says he didn’t mean to worry her, but what he has to tell her it is serious. Steve tells Deb that Leonard is lying to her, he’s not who he says he is. Deb says she knows exactly who he is, Leonard isn’t lying to her, she’s lying to Steve. She was afraid that Steve wouldn’t approve if he knew who Leonard really was. Steve tries to explain that Leonard was involved with some really bad people, but Deb she he’s not anymore. She says that she knows Steve is worried about her but she can take care of herself. She’s known about disappointment her whole life, but the one thing she never gave up on was love and Deb believes she’s found that with Leonard. She hopes that someday Steve has a chance to experience how wonderful love feels. Deb grabs ahold of Steve’s hands and tell him that he’s so willing to risk his life, she asks when is he gonna to be willing to risk his heart. Steve says he did, Deb then asks then where is Catherine. Steve tells Deb the story of Najib and how he has been found. But Catherine decided to stay over in Afghanistan to protect the village children from the Taliban and how Catherine told him not to wait for her as she has found her place. Deb says she so sorry to hear that. Steve turns it around and say they’re supposed to be talking about her, but deb says she fine. She just needs one thing, someone to walk her down the aisle. Deb asks Steve if he knows anyone that could fulfill that role. Steve laughs and says yes he does know a guy. Deb’s wedding is held at the Royal Hawaiian Hotel, it’s a small, intimate gathering. Before Deb can walk down the aisle with Steve, he tells her this is her last chance to make a run for it. Deb just says no way and smiles at Steve. Steve walks Deb down the aisle while everyone stands and smiles at the pair. Steve nods at Leonard as her hands Deb to him. The happy couple stand in front of the Nicky "The Kid", as he starts the ceremony. Deb and Leonard exchange vows, Deb says she doesn’t have the same way with words that Leonard has, chooses to sing her vows. Season 6 In Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha, Deb stands in her wedding dress outside the hotel she got married at. She holds onto an urn in her hands and reminisces about about her wedding and marriage. She then hands the urn of Leonard’s ashes to Steve and tells him to take care of him. Then Deb, Steve, Mary and Joan watch as Kawika takes Leonard’s ashes out, to be spread on the ocean. Once Deb has changed out of the dress, Steve tells her the morning is hers and asks what she want to do. Deb says she wants to drive Steve’s truck and tells Mary and Steve about Leonard’s and her’s bucket lists. They saw the pyramids, learnt to ski, got matching tattoos and now she wants to finish the both of them off. Before he died, Leonard wanted to drive a police car. Mary laughs and says that’s such a boy thing to want to do. Steve asks Deb if she even knows how to drive, Deb says she lived in LA most of her life and she was driving before Steve was out of diapers. Steve caves and lets Deb drive his truck, Deb has a blast and drives down the highway with the sirens on. The whole time Steve looks like he’s going to throw up. Mary and Joan are in the back sit and Joan is having the time of her life. Deb then goes and has lunch with Nicky. Nicky has the bright idea, that Deb could come and be his singer at his club. He keeps spouting off ideas, when Deb interrupts him and tells that there won’t be a next time for her. Nicky stops and realizes what Deb is saying, he asks if she has told Steve and Mary. Deb says no and that she’s not going to, explaining the last time she told them they were devastated, especially Mary, and she’s not putting them through that again. Nick asks if there’s anything he can do, Deb says there’s one thing. Nicky says to name it, Deb says after she going Steve is going to need someone in his life with wisdom. Nicky says he’ll be there, but Deb jokingly says she was going to ask if he knew anyone with wisdom. Deb then says that his friendship has meant everything to her. The waiter then comes up to them and asks if there’s anyone else he can get them. Deb then asks for the last two items on the menu for them to eat. Deb, Mary and Joan go to a high end boutique to cross another thing of off Deb’s bucket list - Go on an epic shopping spree. When they leave the store, Mary says her and Joan will go and get the car. Deb tells her not to hurry as she’s got one more thing to do, Mary say okay and goes to get the car. Deb then goes to the bank and asks to speak to someone about an asset transfer. The next day, Steve goes to wake up Deb, telling her that Mary is burning her breakfast downstairs. When she doesn’t answer, Steve walks into her room and calls her name again. Deb looks at Steve one final time, then closes them and passes away. ' ''' Deb’s Bucket List Deb manages to complete everything but the last item on the list. Steve, Mary and Joan do it for her and spread her ashes into the ocean. * See the sunrise from the Eiffel Tower * Drive a police car REALLY FAST!! * See the pyramids * Get a tattoo * Go on an epic shopping spree * Fried food binge * Learn to ski * Witness the Northern Lights * Make sure Mary and Joan are provided for * Climb a really tall mountain * Spent time with people she loved Appearances Family Tree Category:Characters 2010 Category:American/Hawaiian Category:Recurring Characters Category:Civilians Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Married